


Seven Times A Barian Emperor Climbed Through Yuma's Window (And One Time Another Alien Did)

by chancellorxofxtrash



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Astral Has A Human Body, Discussed Zexal Polycule, Kisses, M/M, Minor Alit/Mizuki Kotori, Minor Durbe/Kamishiro Ryouga, Minor Kamishiro Rio/Mizuki Kotori, Minor Mizael/Tenjou Kaito, Multi, Polyamory, climbing through windows, there are a lot of people dating a lot of people here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chancellorxofxtrash/pseuds/chancellorxofxtrash
Summary: Yuma's window was almost used more than the entrance of his room was.He really was getting used to it, at this point, especially from the alien weirdos in his life.
Relationships: Alit/Tsukumo Yuuma, Astral/Tsukumo Yuuma, Durbe & Tsukumo Yuuma, Gilag/Tsukumo Yuuma, Kamishiro Rio & Tsukumo Yuuma, Kamishiro Ryouga/Tsukumo Yuuma, Mizael & Tsukumo Yuuma, Tsukumo Yuuma/Vector
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69





	Seven Times A Barian Emperor Climbed Through Yuma's Window (And One Time Another Alien Did)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greywardenblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywardenblue/gifts).



> For Alex because this was partially born from our brainstormings shush.

1.

The first time it happened, it kind of freaked Yuma out, honestly.

Okay. Strictly speaking it wasn’t the first time someone had used his window as an entry point to his room, but Anna was a league of her own.

Even then, when Anna decided to fly up to his window, it was usually by the day, and very, very loudly.

He was not prepared for his window sliding open in the middle of the night.

Normally he wouldn’t have even woken up, probably. He was a real deep sleeper, almost impossible to wake up - but the chilly outside air hit his skin, and he felt the air stand up on the back of his neck, as his eyes snapped open.

In the window, there was a shadow - and a pair of slightly glowing purple eyes glinting in the dark.

Then the figure _grinned_ and _pounced_ inside.

“Shhhh~” The figure whispered, putting a finger against Yuma’s lips. “Wouldn’t wanna wake up your family, riiiight?”

“Vector?” Yuma whispered, suddenly wide awake. “Why are you here?”

Vector was still grinning, and pulled his finger back, stepping away to close the window.

“I was bored! Aren’t you happy to see me?”

“I mean…” Yuma trailed off. “I… I am but---”

“Great!” Vector grinned, leaning above Yuma. “Sooooo we can have fun!”

“I was sleeping!”

“But you aren’t anymore!”

Vector usually was around, and generally making a nuisance of himself, but he was generally fun to be around. Sometimes it was almost like he was back to his Shingetsu self - the positive, slightly clueless guy, only to have the mischievous glint back in his eyes, and the grin on his face.

Well.

Yuma figured he was never actually a clueless guy.

Like right now, leaning above Yuma, he absolutely did not seem clueless whatsoever.

“Well no, I’m not sleeping…” Yuma pouted. “But that’s because you woke me up!”

“Awww~” Vector tilted his head and his grin widened. “I’m sure I can make it worth it for you!”

“...how…?”

Vector didn’t reply.

Well, not with words.

He replied with kissing Yuma, actually.

It was not their first kiss, and not Yuma’s first kiss in general, and everything about his life and who was kissing whom was _complicated,_ but Yuma _liked_ Vector’s kisses.

Vector always kissed him like he would slip away any moment - there was an eagerness, a clinginess, a _hunger_ in his kiss, and Yuma would try to keep up with him, to return the kiss with the same intensity.

Now too, Vector was kissing him, and then the hammock moved, and Yuma’s brain briefly registered that Vector was probably trying to climb in, but then suddenly Yuma spun in the air, and…

The two of them landed with a loud crash, limbs entangled in a mess on the floor.

“Owwowowoww! Yuma, your bed is bad for this!” Vector pouted, especially because Yuma obviously _landed on top of him._

Then suddenly---

“Yuma, are you o---”

Yuma glanced that way, and there was Akari, no doubt alerted by the loud crash.

Then she saw the position her brother was in.

And who was lying under him.

“Hello!” Vector said, cheerfully, obviously not minding their compromising position.

Akari blinked.

“Hello. I’ll… leave you guys alone. Just… keep it down.”

“Wait Aka---”

But then she was gone, and Yuma felt his face heat up.

“Awww, Yuma! You sister is nice.”

“She will never let me live this down,” Yuma whispered, covering his face with his hands. “Never, ever. I should move out and be a hermit.”

“If you move out, you should get a more comfortable bed, just saying.”

_“Vector!”_

“What? I’m right. Can I go back to making out with you, now?”

Well.

That was certainly one way to get his mind off this predicament.

  
  


2.

Apparently eyes glowing in the dark was a Barian-thing.

Judging from the fact that not long after that incident, Yuma climbed up to his room, to see another glowing pair of eyes sitting in his window.

Well.

Obviously it wasn’t _just_ the pair of eyes, but the owner of said pair of eyes too.

That said, the one perched on his window was not exactly one Yuma ever expected to see here - not just in his room, but in his room _like this._

“I need your assistance.”

Well.

 _Mizael_ asking for Yuma’s assistance was certainly also new.

Mizael was proud - even though he had struggled with the everyday life in the human world, just like most of the Barian Emperors did, but he would sooner bite his tongue than to ask for help. Of course where things were going on, when there was a crisis, that was different, he wasn’t too proud to work together with others.

But now there was no crisis going on, and yet, Mizael was there, sitting in Yuma’s window, his glowing blue eyes fixed on Yuma intently.

“O… kay? With what?”

Now that made Mizael shift a little uncomfortably, looking away.

“...Kaito.”

“Kaito?” Yuma tilted his head, repeating Mizael’s words. “Is there a problem between you guys? I mean I’m not sure I could help but…”

Mizael scoffed a little, impatiently, shaking his head.

“No. He’s just out on some… _research_ with Christopher,” There was a sharp edge to the way Mizael said the word _research_ and it made the hair stand up on the back of Yuma’s neck _._ “And I figured I would take this chance to come over here.”

The way Mizael shifted uncomfortably.

The sharpness in his tone.

The way Mizael was avoiding looking at Yuma.

“...Mizael, are you jealous?”

“That’s not it!” Mizael snapped, suddenly looking back at Yuma. “Stop jumping to conclusions!”

“Then maybe use your words, Mizael! I can’t read your mind, you know!”

Yuma snapped back, and Mizael scoffed, turning his head away again, but there was something on his face - a troubled expression, as if something vulnerable was surfacing from within him, and it made Yuma sigh.

It was hard, keeping track of who was… involved with whom. Once you all went through something life-threatening together, things tended to be blurry.

That said, he was _pretty sure_ Kaito and Mizael were an item, and that there was _something_ between V and Kaito too. He wasn’t sure where this left V and Mizael with each other though, or… well.

Things were hard to keep up with.

So Yuma sighed again, sitting down next to Mizael to the windowstill.

“So… what’s wrong, then?”

“You just had known him longer than I have,” Mizael said, unsure. “Maybe you would have some insight about him that I don’t.”

“I had… ah. But V had known him for even longer, you know.”

“I know.”

Mizael almost never was vulnerable.

Even when he went into his death, he kept his head high, eyes fixed on the ancient being hell-bent on absorbing him, and challenged him.

“You know, Kaito was always weird,” Yuma shook his head. “Always kept people at arms length. But… he wouldn’t… well, he… I don’t think you need to worry. Even if he had known V for longer. He clearly cares about you, and isn’t all that matters in the end?”

Mizael looked at him, a faint glow in his blue eyes still, and then he slowly shook his head.

“You are a very simple soul aren’t you?”

“You aren’t the first one to tell me that.”

Truth to be told, Yuma had no idea how to give advice about things like this.

But the tension seemed to be gone from Mizael’s shoulders, just a little.

3.

Honestly, the thing that confused Yuma the most was - just how did Gilag fit through the window?

“You have to hide me!”

It was in the late afternoon, and Yuma was eating ramen noodles over his homework, but the panic in Gilag’s voice made him put down his noodles.

“Is there something wrong?”

“So I was making a recording of a Sanagi-chan performance, and there weren’t many places on the flashdrive I got and I think Merag is pissed about me making place on the flashdrive and---”

“Wait a second,” Yuma raised a hand. “You pissed off Shark’s sister?”

“...I think so?”

“Buddy, you are on your own with that one.”

“Don’t be like that!” Gilag was panicking even more now. “That’s what Alit also said!”

“Well, Alit is right.”

“No, no, no, no, please, Yuma!” Gilag was panicking, hurrying closer, and catching a glimpse of what Yuma was working on. “...history? Hey, this is my time period! I was there! I could tell you exactly what happened! You would be done quicker!”

Now that made Yuma’s conviction waver.

On one hand, Shark’s sister was _terrifying,_ and inviting her wrath was never a smart decision.

On the other hand, _homework would be done early._

Truth to be told, working on homework was horrifyingly boring, so really, Yuma _knew_ it wasn’t a smart decision.

He knew.

And yet.

And yet he found himself listening to Gilag’s words - he wasn’t exactly saying anything Yuma could have _written_ down.

He couldn’t exactly write about shenanigans that happened with Gilag and Ponta, or all the gossip Gilag heard of the towns he visited.

He also couldn’t write down the way Gilag was arguing with the textbook about exactly what happened.

But not even Yuma could have explained how he ended up sitting in Gilag’s lap, and actually feeding some of his ramen to Gilag, but he didn’t really mind it.

Gilag’s lap was _comfortable._

Kissing Gilag was also comfortable, and it wasn’t a new thing either.

Maybe this wasn’t the best way to keep focusing on either food _or_ homework, but really, it was the best distraction of them all.

“How cute you two are.”

…

Yes, it was the best distraction, until a _dangerously calm female voice_ rang in the room, and suddenly there was Rio Kamishiro standing over both of them, her hands on her waist.

Yuma’s life might have flashed before his eyes briefly, as Gilag’s grip tightened around him.

There wasn’t much else they could do, after all.

4.

Honestly, Yuma was just half-asleep when Alit bolted through his window, and even though this was not at all the first time this happened, he still almost had a heart attack.

To be fair, Alit was quick, almost soundless, and Yuma barely caught the way Alit’s eyes flickered in the dark before Alit already pounced at him, and Yuma yelped, the hammock swinging dangerously.

“Carefu---”

“No worries!” Alit said cheerfully. “Vector warned me. I’m not as clumsy as he is, trust me~”

“I--- that’s not the issue here…!”

Then his voice was cut off - with Alit’s lips covering his.

Alit’s kisses were always gentle but always very enthusiastic. Alit in general was someone who knew how to stir up enough energy and fire with no matter what he did, that Yuma found it extremely easy to be swept up with him.

So he kissed him back, and indeed, somehow, they did not fall out Yuma’s hammock.

Finally the kiss ended, and when Yuma looked up, he saw the soft glow of Alit’s eyes - the fine glow of Alit’s green eyes gave him a warm light.

Alit’s eyes were _beautiful._

“...is this what you climbed in for?”

“Partially,” Alit said with a bright smile, before leaning down, pressing his soft lips to Yuma’s face. “I missed you!”

“We met today.”

“Well yes, sure, but you see…” Alit chuckled a little, burying his face to Yuma’s shoulder. “Meeting each other and being _alone_ with you are two very different things, my angel.”

Hearing the nickname Alit had for him made Yuma blush even more furiously, and he just looked up at the ceiling. Not like Alit was easy to ignore, lying on top of him.

Or in any other way.

“...you said partially.”

“Ah yes. You see, it’s also about my other angel. It’s gonna be her birthday soon, right? And you had known her for years, right? So I figured I would ask your input about it.”

Wait.

Alit’s other angel.

Birthday soon.

“...ah.”

“...you forgot it’s gonna be her birthday right?”

“I… no…?”

Alit laughed softly, before raising his head, and smirked.

“So I guess we need to figure something out together~”

“...yes. Yes I guess that’s… a good idea.”

There was a voice in the back of Yuma’s head that told him that maybe Alit, who hadn’t been human for so many years, and thought brazilian soap operas were the height of cinema was _not_ the best idea to figure out a gift together with.

On the other hand it was _Alit,_ and Alit was kissing him again so really, he couldn’t find it himself to argue.

Besides…

It’s better to have the two of them in trouble together than being alone in it, right?

5.

The next one… the next one was not someone he expected to show up.

Then again this entire situation was… not really…

Well.

He didn’t ever imagine his room would be this often visited by this many people, needless to say, but this was his life now.

So maybe he should have stopped being surprised by these situations ages ago.

There had been a lot of visitors in his room - some used the window, others used the door, really, it was a mixed bag. He wished they would have used the door rather than the window, but if one was friends with a lot of aliens and other various odd people, these kinds of situations just kind of… happened.

Well.

_'Friends.'_

Everything was complicated, and honestly, Yuma sat down at one point to draw a chart, but he ran out of place on the paper, and also the spider web that was born from all the connecting lines was incomprehensible, especially when he realised he really had no idea how to put down some… odd relationships.

Odds are they didn’t quite know it either.

So Yuma gave up, and decided to just go with the flow, as usual.

That said, he figured some of them were more reasonable than others.

Which meant that Rio Kamishiro was not one of the Barians he expected to see climbing through his window.

Honestly, they were lucky it was the summer, so even during the night, the weather was warm enough to use the window.

Then a thought entered his mind, a stray thought scratching in his brain.

Mizael climbing in to ask about Kaito.

Alit climbing in to ask about Kotori. (Among other things.)

Then he vaguely remembered catching sight of the two girls earlier that day, and Kotori stormed off after that, and barely even said anything to Yuma, as if she didn’t even see him.

“...are you climbing through my window to ask me for help because you had a fight with Kotori?”

Rio was halfway in through the window, when she froze, her gently glowing eyes fixed on Yuma.

And then started to climb back outside.

“No.”

“Wait! Shark’s sister, wait!”

Yuma scrambled out of his hammock, and then jumped to the window, catching Rio’s wrist. She didn’t lose her balance (of course she didn’t, she was way too cool to do so), but she stopped, eyes fixed on Yuma.

“What makes you think that was the reason for me to come here?”

Her voice was sharp and demanding and Yuma laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck with his spare hand.

“...just a hunch. You aren’t the first one who came here trying to ask me for advice, you know… not that I’m much of help.”

Rio stared at him for a few moments, before shaking her head with a small smile - then she pulled away her wrist from Yuma’s grasp without much trouble, but she didn’t continue climbing out. Instead, she pushed Yuma aside so she could climb in fully.

“What did you argue about?”

Yuma asked her, as Rio looked through his room, as if it was the first time she had seen it. (Then again, both twins had this _look._ This _stare_ of scrutiny and judgement. Yuma had been extremely familiar with it.)

“It was a silly thing, but she just…” Rio made a gesture with her hands. “She went all huffy and stormed off and isn’t picking up since.”

“Yeah, she does that sometimes,” Yuma nodded slowly. “Even Astral called me an idiot for not getting it sometimes.”

“Now that’s just a new level of cluelessness, if even Astral had been pointing it out.”

“...rude.”

Not that Rio was wrong, and she knew it, with a small smirk on her face, and Yuma couldn’t actually pout for long, before shaking his head.

“Astral just told me better to apologise, honestly.”

“Well, duh,” Rio rolled her eyes. “That much is a given.”

“But I also don’t think she could be mad at you for long… she never was mad at me for long.”

“Well yeah, but who _can_ stay mad at you for long?”

“Huh?”

Rio shook her head.

“Even Ryouga or Vector who are _known_ for holding grudges for centuries or Kaito whose entire existence was hunting people down with extreme ruthlessness as I heard could not stay pissed at you at all.”

Yuma felt his face heat up, and he shook his head nervously.

“That… that isn’t… I mean.”

Rio chuckled, shaking her head again.

Yeah.

 _Weird_ couldn’t even begin to describe Yuma’s life now.

Then again, maybe, by this point, _weird_ was the new normal for him.

6.

If someone would have asked Yuma who he thought was the least likely Barian Emperor to climb in through his window, he would have had three candidates.

That said, by this point in his life, two of them had climbed in through his window for whatever reasons.

So maybe, by this point, when Durbe’s head appeared in his window, when it was raining outside, Yuma just sighed, walked over and opened it to let him in.

“You are all soaked…”

“Well yes, because it’s raining.”

Yuma couldn’t unsee the fact that Durbe looked like a drenched cat, especially with the way he climbed inside.

“Um… looking for someone…?”

To be honest, Yuma had no idea why Durbe would climb through his window.

Well, stranger things that happened. And obviously he was not on bad terms with Durbe. Yuma wasn’t on bad terms with any of the Barian Emperors.

But there were some he was closer to than others, and Durbe… well it took them a long time to even duel each other, and finally get an understanding of each other.

He wondered if he was like Shark’s sister, or Alit or Mizael, also climbing in to ask advice about others.

Was Durbe about to ask advice about Shark?

No, probably not - just like with many others, Yuma couldn’t quite figure out the relationship between Durbe and Shark either, and sometimes he felt like Shark couldn’t quite figure it out either.

Honestly, this whole thing was probably still more confusing to Shark and his sister than to Yuma, even after all these years.

“Um… is there something wrong, Durbe?”

Yuma asked again, seeing as Durbe didn’t reply, seemingly having gotten distracted by the relics all around in Yuma’s room - hearing his voice he finally turned towards Yuma, and then shook his head.

“No. I just… brought you something.”

“Me…?”

Durbe walked closer, reaching into his vest - and he pulled something out, wrapped into some kind of cloth.

Probably to protect it from the rain.

Yuma took it, unwrapped it - and it was a book.

Kind of an older book, and the title of it was unreadable, and Yuma just glanced up at Durbe questioningly.

“I found it in one of the antique shops in the city,” Durbe explained. “Most of the text in it can’t be read but… look at the drawings.”

Yuma flipped the door open, and he felt his heart drop.

It was full of drawings about tall buildings, long streets, looking like no town on this planet did.

People with eerie eyes.

Markings on their skin.

Some of the people even looked… familiar to Yuma.

“...the Astral World? How could it…”

“People had managed to research the other worlds before, it makes sense someone else managed to travel there,” Durbe shook his head. “It was probably someone’s journal. Maybe your family can decipher it more.”

Yuma couldn’t find the words - he just kept looking at the drawing of a person who looked like Ena, and didn’t look away until Durbe spoke again.

“You being speechless. That is unusual.”

“...sorry. Thank you, Durbe. I appreciate it.”

“...you are welcome.”

“I think I should go.”

Durbe started to walk back towards the window, and Yuma just grabbed his arm instinctively.

“No, I… it’s raining, after all. Wait until it calms down.”

In the end Durbe fell asleep there, in Yuma’s room, leaning by the wall. Yuma just put a blanket around his sleeping form, while he was sitting right next to him, and kept flipping through the book.

7.

The seventh one… the seventh one was the least unusual visitor in Yuma’s room.

That said, he still didn’t expect to find him lying there in Yuma’s hammock, while the window was wide open, making it extremely clear which way he came in.

“...Shark?”

Shark opened one of his eyes, but did not move.

“How can you sleep in this, I will never understand.”

“Because it’s cool!”

“And uncomfortable.”

“You get used to it! It’s not _that_ uncomfortable. I like it!”

Shark snorted, and closed back his eye, and didn’t move from the hammock - and Yuma just sighed, walking closer.

“Sooo, are you here hiding from your sister?”

“What…? No?”

“Orrrr, brought me something?”

“...no?”

“Then maybe you want to ask me for advice on someone you are seeing?”

“Why would I ask you? What’s with all these questions?!”

“Well, everyone else who climbed in wanted to do one of those things,” Yuma hummed, before smiling. “Well. There was one other reason.”

“One other…?”

“Yup! Can you guess what?”

By this point, Shark’s eyes were both open, looking at Yuma incredulously.

And then something seemed to dawn on him, because he sighed, and his gaze softened.

“You really… you got less oblivious with time. What’s it, you happened to grow up?”

“Hard to stay oblivious if people keep climbing in through my window,” Yuma pouted, puffing his cheeks. “And some of them are _very_ obvious about their intentions.”

Shark pushed himself up, and got out of the hammock, with a small smirk on his face.

“Are _my_ intentions clear?”

“Dunno,” Yuma tilted his head a little, scratching his nose. “I think you need to be a _bit_ more clear about this.”

Shark rolled his eyes, before taking Yuma’s face between his hands and kissing him.

Kissing Shark was something he was _very_ used to, at this point. Kissing Shark was never boring, but not in a chaotic, unpredictable way.

Shark was… as cheesy as it sounded, and Yuma never would have _told this_ to Shark himself because Shark probably would have laughed about it and called Yuma a cheesy idiot, but Shark was really just like the sea. Sometimes his kisses were calm and gentle, and other times they were stormy and passionate, sweeping Yuma off his feet.

Yeah maybe Yuma _was_ a cheesy idiot, but he was _Shark’s_ cheesy idiot, so really, who was the winner here?

When the kiss ended, Shark glanced back at Yuma's hammock.

“Really… you should get a bed.”

“That’s what Vector said too,” Yuma muttered. “We fell out of it and he didn’t stop complaining about it.”

“Did you now?”

Shark hummed, before sitting back to the hammock, pulling Yuma after himself.

“H--- Shark?!”

“Well Vector is a loser, and we definitely won’t fall out. Come on, don’t wait on it, before we will tip over.”

Yuma did try to climb inside, and to his credit, he actually managed, leaning over Shark, kissing him again, and it was all going splendidly…

Until Yuma shifted a little, and both of them fell out.

With a loud crash.

Akari didn’t even check on them this time - she probably decided she doesn’t want to know anything else about what her brother was getting up to.

But Yuma was laughing, and even though Shark landed on him and it _was_ somewhat painful, he didn’t stop laughing.

Not until a grumbling Shark kissed him again anyways.

+1

So all in all, Yuma wasn’t surprised, when in the middle of the night, he heard a rattle at his window.

But when he opened his eyes, and he saw a pair of mismatched, glowing eyes, his heart did skip a beat - he sat up so quickly, that he lost his balance, landing on the floor with a crash.

He had a thought of _I hope nobody woke up,_ but then he realised he didn’t care that much.

The person in his window was someone he had never seen before but also had seen _so many times._

His mismatched eyes were focused on Yuma’s face, his face had a few green markings, his pale hair was sticking upwards.

He also looked like he was wearing one of Vector’s leather jackets, and his red shirt was definitely similar to some that Alit owned.

He also had earrings, and he was crouching a bit awkwardly in Yuma’s window.

And the two of them were just. Staring at each other.

“...I didn’t want to disturb your family by ringing the doorbell this late, but I see you are still capable of waking them up.”

“Capable o---- what are you even?! What?!”

Astral - because if was Astral, holy _shit_ it was _Astral_ \- smiled a little, climbing down from the windowsill.

“I asked the Barian Emperors to help me figure out how to take up a human form,” Astral explained. “I figured… if they can do it, it would make sense for me too, right?”

“But… then your abilities…”

Astral nodded.

“Just like they aren’t at their full power like this, neither am I. So I don’t think I’ll do it regularly. But I figured it would… be a nice surprise.”

Yuma stepped forward, reaching out his hands, touching Astral’s face, as if hesitating.

He was real.

Astral was real, and he could touch his face.

It didn’t seem like a dream either.

Astral smiled.

“You should see the look on your face.”

“Y… you are a really impossible guy, you know that, right?!” Yuma felt his throat tighten and his eyes fill up with tears. “You really… you really…”

He couldn’t find the words, but Astral’s smile told him he _understood._

But still - Yuma stepped forward, pulling Astral closer - and Astral met him halfway for a kiss.

He did kiss Astral before - they had to cross to the Astral World a few times since they first met, and he was corporeal there so he _could_ kiss him, but now Astral had _human lips,_ which was decidedly _different._

Not better or worse, but _different,_ and Yuma was looking forward to finding out all the differences.

He really didn’t want the kiss to end, and Astral obviously didn’t want to either, because his arms were wrapped around Yuma’s waist, keeping him there, but eventually they did have to break apart, and Yuma just playfully tagged on Astral’s jacket.

“I see they even dressed you up.”

Now that actually made Astral look kind of embarrassed.

“...yes. I’m not sure I will stick with this outfit.”

Yuma chuckled.

“Yeah, not really your style. But we can find you a better outfit tomorrow.”

Yeah.

Tomorrow.

He really didn’t want to let Astral go for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
